Super Smash Bros Lawl Total Chaos: SwaySway and Bhudeuce's Moveset
Here is the reveal trailer and moveset for SwaySway and Bhudeuce, One of the many challengers in Super Smash Bros Lawl Total Chaos Reveal Trailer: * SwaySway: Yo sorry, gooses. Bhudeuce, isn;t that the beautiful day to delivered bread? * Bhudeuce: Yep Yep! * SwaySway: So what is the next order?! * Bhudeuce: (checks out his laptop) We got an invite to Super Smash Bros Lawl * SwaySway: Mmmmmm. My favourite! Smash Lawl, You are about to get some bread up in your beak! (He pressed the button, then eats the bread and warp speed) * Bhudeuce: Yeah Boy!! * SwaySway: Whoo-hoo!! * (Splash Art: SwaySway And Bhudeuce Brings The Bread) Moveset: SwaySway: * Up Smash: Headbutt * Down Smash: Sweep Kick * Forward Smash: Swings a stale loaf * Dash Attack: Slide * Neutral Attack: Punch, Punch, Booty Bash * Forward Tilt: Kick * Up Tilt: Uppercut * Down Tilt: Leg sweep * Neutral Air: Kick * Up Air: Flip Kick * Back Air: Booty Bash * Down Air: Stomp * Forward Air: Chop * Up Throw: Throws opponent up into the air * Down Throw: Slams his booty on his opponent's face * Back Throw: Throws opponent behind himself * Forward Throw: Throw opponent in front of himself * Neutral B: Party Punch * Up B: Duck Wing Flap * Side B: Shoe Attack * Down B: Tag Out * K.O Sound 1: "Aw, crummers!" * K.O Sound 2: "So not cool" * Star K.O: "Owcheewawa" * Taunt 1: He says "Get some bread up in yo beak! * Taunt 2: He shakes his booty * Taunt 3: He says "Whoo-hoo!!" * Win Pose 3 (When playing as SwaySway): Being a Breadwinner is the best job ever! Bhudeuce: * Up Smash: Swings a baguette in an arch * Down Smash: Swings a baguette around himself * Forward Smash: Swings a baguette down * Dash Attack: Roll * Neutral Attack: Punch, Punch, Kick * Forward Tilt: Kick * Up Tilt: Uppercut * Down Tilt: Crouching punch * Neutral Air: Cannonball roll * Up Air: Flip kick * Back Air: Booty Bash * Down Air: Cannonball Drop * Forward Air: Overheat punch * Up Throw: Throws opponent up into the air * Down Throw: Slams his booty on his opponent's face * Back Throw: Somersault Throw * Forward Throw: Spins once and throws opponent * Neutral B: Stale Bun Toss * Up B: Duck Wing Flap * Side B: Booty Kick * Down B: Tag Out * K.O Sound 1: "Oh, my bap!" * K.O Sound 2: "No-buh-dooby-doo" * Star K.O: "Aaaahhhh!" * Taunt 1: He says "Let's go do this thing right now! * Taunt 2: He says "Yeah, boy!" * Taunt 3: He says "Yep Yep!" * Win Pose 3 (When playing as Bhudeuce): He says "It feels so right" while wearing a gown and shades Both: * Final Smash: Rocket Van * Win Pose 1: Both cuddle their loaf of bread * Win Pose 2: SwaySway lifts up a trophy while Bhudeuce applauded * Win Pose 3 (When playing as both): They Brofist each other * Losing Pose: Both of them crying Category:Smash Bros Lawl Total Chaos Characters